


Kisses Like Sugar Drops

by Ryuchu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuchu/pseuds/Ryuchu
Summary: Sweet, fleeting, lingering - a collection of unconnected 500 words-or-less drabbles centered around Shumi, kisses, and sweets.





	1. Konpeito

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you just gotta write kisses with zero context. That's the modus operandi for these next ten days and next ten kisses. Hoping to run the tone gambit from saccharine to bitter. This is blatant self-indulgent nonsense at its finest and I wouldn't have it any other way.
> 
> Let's go!

It’s only a smile.

He’s given a thousand like it before and will surely give another thousand afterwards. Nothing special, nothing precious, nothing changing, nothing new. One unremarkable konpeito among the half dozen that are left in the bag.

But the pitter patter that is Mishima’s heartbeat explodes into a thundering stampede. Thud thud thud. Hoofbeats on packed dirt; heartbeats on loaded expectations.

And Kurusu closes the distance, as if it’s normal, natural, okay. As if he’s been waiting for a chance like this since the first day they met. Their lips find one another, mismatched and yet filling in the gaps.

It’s weird and warm and he forgets he’s supposed to be constantly planning twenty contingency plans for everything he’s doing wrong. Instead, Mishima turns his head to the side, asking silently for it to be more. Please give me another piece. Without the slightest hesitation, Akira places his hands on Mishima’s face, ignoring acne scars and traces of bruises to pull him closer and fill Mishima with even more demands.

It’s sweet, like sugar.

A treat you sneak behind your parent’s back because you know you’re not supposed to have it. But you have it anyways and it’s great, it’s delicious, it melts on your tongue and lingers in your taste buds in ways you didn’t realize were possible.

And then your parents find out.

Because they always do.

Because that’s how the universe is programmed to work.

It’s going to end.

This kiss, this moment, this spark, this feeling.

It’s going to end.

Of course it is.

Nothing is endless.

And he'll be the one to end it.

He’ll get greedy, expect too much, demand too much. Want too much. Be too much. Too much Yuuki Mishima.

Like konpeito on the tongue, this too will melt away. A sweet memory, but ultimately meaningless. And he'll be left, a bag with nothing but crushed, powdery sugar at the bottom. He'll remember, he'll linger, but he'll stop offering because it's gone. Mishima will ask for too much. So he’ll prepare himself, selfishly indulge while he can, before Kurusu realizes what the universe has known since the beginning of time.

Yuuki Mishima doesn’t deserve happiness.


	2. Cheesecake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. I lied. Only on chapter 2 and it's already longer than 500 words.  
> ...  
> -shrugs shoulders emphatically-
> 
> I've decided to try a bunch of different narrative voices, styles, and in general just play around with this collection a lot. That might lead to some weird chapters, but I hope if you continue to read on, you enjoy the ride!

The gentle tinkling of the bell hung over Leblanc's entrance garnered a not-so-gentle response from Mishima. The manuscript he had been staring down at and pretending to work on for the past 15 minutes was immediately forgotten as he stood up like a gunshot from the booth. Or he would have, if his knee smacking into the tabletop hadn't had other ideas.

He flopped immediately back into his seat, hissing in pain. From the doorway, he heard laughter; the kind of laughter that if some stranger laughed at you like that, you'd probably punch them in the face, but since it was your best friend laughing, you'd kick them in the dick instead.

"I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast for anything," Kurusu said between chuckle snorts as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, well, don't think I'll be trying it again. Kinda hurts like hell."

"Ah, but it'll all be worth it. Here, scoot over, Mr. Invalid."

Mishima shot him a look, but complied, making room in the booth next to him. With a practically trademark Kurusu-like flourish, he descended (not sat, too plain for Kurusu) into the spot next to Mishima and placed a plastic bag on the table, right on top of Mishima's manuscript. His debilitating knee pain magically recovered, Mishima scooted closer. His knee was touching Kurusu's now. His brain pretended not to notice, but his heart noticed enough for the both of them.

"...You got it?"

"Just who do you think I am?"

"The leader of the Phantom Thieves who's been out of the job for 2 years and is only back in Tokyo for the summer to visit?"

"Ah, very true, but you're focusing on the wrong thing. How could you forget my illustrious career as a convenience store part timer? These convenience stores are my lifeblood. Housewives everywhere wept when I turned in my name tag."

And as if that answered everything, Kurusu reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a triangular plastic container and fork. With an overly complicated bow that he somehow managed to execute while sitting, he presented it to Mishima. Their knees had stopped touching. Mishima's heart made its displeasure known.

"You can't just hand it over like a normal person, can you," Mishima responded as his brain regained control and he took the snack from Kurusu's hands.

"If I remember correctly, you, clearly a very normal person, were the one talking about how it's the last day before they rotate stock at the convenience store and if you didn't have the chance to try the limited edition yuzu cheesecake, the Phantom Thief documentary might suffer a fatal set-back."

Kurusu shifted back to his previous position. Their knees were touching again.

"It would've. I would've agonized about the cheesecake, wondering what it might have tasted like."

"Well good thing I could prevent that."

Kurusu leaned over, laying against his shoulder. Ah yes. That one did it. His brain stopped pretending not to notice and started pretending what this could mean.

"Better eat it. For the good of the Phantom Thieves," Kurusu commented casually, his position not changing.

"Y-Yeah, for the good of the Phantom Thieves."

Mishima's hands felt suddenly clumsy, like every motion would shake off the boy leaning on his shoulder. It took him thirty-eight seconds to take off the plastic lid and another twelve to open the plastic fork. Fifty seconds to unwind two years of telling himself it was a dumb crush, it would never happen, and he was over it.

His brain and heart were pretty in sync at this point. They were flouncing through a flower meadow of happiness situated precariously close to crushing rejection. Somehow, he managed to cut off a chunk of the cheesecake and spear it on his fork. It was halfway to his mouth when suddenly, that which would never happen started happening.

Kurusu's hand was covering his own. It was oddly chilly and cool. Although maybe Mishima's was just clammy. Neither of them moved. Mishima wanted to look over at him, but somehow his eyesight had narrowed to just that bite of cheesecake. It looked pretty good. Definitely all that-

"If I told you I wanted to kiss you right now, would you let me?"

-mattered right now oh god he wanted to kiss him there was no way this was real.

"I- but you can't- but I-"

"It's a yes or no question, Mishima."

Maybe, but Mishima certainly didn't feel like he had a yes or no answer. His answered felt closer to garbled radio static in a blender. On fire.

"W-Why would you...want to?" Mishima asked, the radio static finding a sudden frequency and clinging to it for dear life. Still on fire though.

"Because I like you."

Now the static inside the blender was on fire too. And yet somehow, it managed to still tune into some corner of Mishima's head he had tried and failed to keep under lock and key.

"...Yes."

As soon as the word left his mouth, he watched as his bite of cheesecake - all he could see in this suddenly confusing world - moved towards the direction Kurusu was sitting. Mishima's eyes followed its journey until he his bite of cheesecake suddenly had the background of Kurusu's face.

Then his bite of cheesecake disappeared into Kurusu's mouth. He smirked.

Oh. Of course. It was just a joke to get his cheesecake.

Except that now, Kurusu was kissing him.

Mishima was aware in some part of his brain that he was supposed to be reciprocating, but it didn't seem too keen to volunteer the  _how_. Instead, Mishima opened his mouth like a baby bird waiting for food. And in the next second, there was food. Yuzu cheesecake. Sharp and tangy, yet also sweet. It was kind of how Mishima imagined it tasting, but also sweeter somehow. Maybe it had to do with the kissing.

Except that now, Kurusu had stopped kissing him.

He was still looking at him though, his eyes sparkling. But in the corners where he thought Mishima couldn't see, there was worries - fears of being rejected, of reading the signals wrong.

"So," Kurusu said, valiantly keeping his worries to the corners of his voice as well, "Think you can write that documentary okay now?"

Mishima swallowed the bite in his mouth heavily. It was pretty good. He wanted another one.

"I might need...a few more bites of cheesecake. Y'know...for the good of the Phantom Thieves and all."

"Of course. And since I  _am_ the leader of the Phantom Thieves, it only makes sense that I help too."

"O-Of course."

The next piece Mishima cut out of the cheesecake was much smaller than the first. Kurusu said nothing, but he certainly smiled wider.


	3. Coffee Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヾ(・ω・)メ(・ω・)ノ

"Hey Yuuki, kiss me."

 

 

"H-huh?"

"I want you to kiss me."

"But...I thought that was...kinda what we're doing right now? I know I don't have much dating experience, but..."

"We are kissing, but  _I'm_ kissing  _you_ ; this time I want  _you_ to kiss  _me_."

 

 

 

 

 

"Does that even...make that much of a difference? We're still kissing in the end."

"There's a difference to me. If you want to, just think of it as me being overly dramatic like usual. But I really want you to kiss me. Please."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...I could mess it up or do it wrong."

"That doesn't matter. I just want to...know that you want to kiss me too. God, that sounds stupid. Sorry. Forget I said anything. Let's just watch a movie or something."

"W-Wait! I do...I do want to kiss you. Really badly."

 

 

 

"..."

 

 

 

"You don't...uhm, I mean, it's okay...for you to tell me about this stuff. You know I'm not really good at noticing these things, guess I kinda tend to get wrapped up in my own head, haha..."

 

 

 

 

"Do you...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...want to kiss me?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

 

"Even if I'm not exactly the great Phantom Thief you imagined I was?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm not-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I told you. Let's watch a movie."

"No! I need...I need you to listen!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

"I'm not...

 

 

...not dating a Phantom Thief. I'm dating you, A-Akira."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...You stumbled a bit on the 'A' there."

"Th-That's okay. I have...a lot of time to make sure I get it right...right?"

"Yeah, that's true."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey...Akira?"

 

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I want...

 

 

 

...to kiss you."

"..."

"..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You taste like coffee."

"I do live in the attic of a coffee shop."

"But...sweeter...like candy, maybe?"

"Coffee candy? Is that a thing?"

"Dunno. If it isn't, they should definitely make it a thing. It was...uhm...really good."


	4. Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(ﾟ◇ﾟ )ﾉ

They kiss and his stomach is like cotton candy.

Light, airy,

and sickly sweet.

They kiss and his brain is like cotton candy.

Spinning, flouncing,

and melting away.

They kiss and his hands are like cotton candy.

Sticky, dripping,

and shaking.

They kiss and they kiss and they kiss.

By now he's running off the sugar high, hurtling dangerously close to an addiction.

Everything is sugary pastels.

A veil of spun sugar to hide everything else.

At least for the moment.

At least while they're kissing.

And maybe, just maybe, they never have to stop.


	5. Candied Vegetables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヾ(●･ｖ･人･ｖ･○)ﾉ

"Yuuki..."

Uh oh. He knew that tone. That was the "I've got a bone to pick with you, oh hubby dear of mine" tone. He chose to stare at his computer screen.

"When was the last time you ate something..."

Although he couldn't see him standing in the doorway of his study, Mishima could imagine exactly how Akira leaned back against the doorway and crossed his arms. Probably because he had seen him do it before. More than once. Probably closer to one hundred. He stared at his computer screen harder.

"... _besides_ instant ramen?"

Finally, Mishima looked up from his computer to his surrounding desk. It was littered with styrofoam containers in bright colors meant to draw a shopper's attention and empty energy drink cans of every brand and flavor. His eyes did a quick sweep for evidence of some other kind of food to use as a scapegoat, but all he saw was more of the same in increasingly diverse colors.

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought."

"No! Wait! I'm pretty sure I had a CalorieMate on Tuesday! That counts!"

"Yuuki, it's Friday today."

Mishima flicked his eyes down to the time and date stamped at the bottom of his screen. Huh. It _was_ Friday. When did that happen? Time sure flies when you're drowning in work.

"Friday is...pretty far from Tuesday, isn't it."

"Mhm. I'd say so."

"Maybe I should...eat some fruits or veggies?"

"Might be a good idea," were the words that came out of Akira's mouth, but the tone said, "I better not have heard a question mark on the end of that sentence."

Mishima still refused to turn around, his gaze staring fixedly at the towers of cup noodle remains. He was pretty sure some of them had corn pieces or green veggie-like things in them, but he was pretty sure pointing that out wouldn't win him any points.

"...Veggies are just so bitter..." Mishima mumbled under his breath. Sure, he would eat them if they were on his plate - he had an obligation to them at that point - but if he could avoid them in the first place then, well, he'd pick that option every time. Why eat bitter green things when you can eat literally anything else?

"Here, try these."

Akira's voice drew nearer and suddenly, a plastic bag was dropped onto Mishima's keyboard. He looked at it suspiciously for a second, but his attention was quickly captured away by Akira placing his chin on his head and draping his arms over his shoulders. Mishima settled back easily into his husband's embrace as he picked up the bag for further inspection. It was a zip-lock, exactly like the ones they had in their pantry. It was filled with what looked to be slices of vegetables, but everything was covered in a coating of sugar.

"Are these...candied vegetables?"

"That they are. Because someone I know is a little kid and won't eat his veggies. So I decided to improvise."

Mishima stuck out his tongue, knowing Akira's vantage point would allow him to see. Akira responded by placing a kiss on the top of Mishima's head.

"If you want another kiss, you better be a good boy and clean your plate. I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

His ultimatum delivered, Akira disentangled himself from Mishima and left the study without another word. For several seconds, Mishima simply sat there, enjoying the lingering feeling of Akira that clung to him. Regaining himself, he opened the bag slowly and was met with a weird mix of sweet and savory. Gingerly, he picked up one of the carrots and, after hesitating only a moment, popped it into his mouth.

"...Actual candy is better," He grumbled to himself as he munched. However, he picked up another piece, some green vegetable this time, a second later. There was a kiss waiting for him at the bottom of the bag, after all.


	6. Cream Puff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do so many of these sweets start with "C"...?  
> ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

"...Cream Puff..."

"...Wha?"

"Hey! You promised not to laugh!"

"I'm not, pft, laughing!"

"You are! You totally are!"

"But I mean...you were just so ready! Like you had been thinking about that name for a long time, waiting for your moment to reveal it."

"Well maybe 'cause I have been! I think it's cute!"

"Let's try it out. Hey! C'mere Cream Puff!"

"...Okay, I don't have to be a cat whisperer like you to know he didn't like it. That meow and look said everything."

"No no, he was totally fine with it. See? He's  _coming over here right now to let you pet him_ _if he wants any of that leftover sushi_."

"Oh! He is! Hehe, he's really soft. I mean, Morgana is a cute name, but Cream Puff is cute too, right?"

"Yup. Totally. He's all for it. Not upset in the slightest."

"You think...he'll let me kiss his nose? My parents never let me have a pet and cat noses always look so soft..."

"Hm...seems to me he's saying that if you  _never_ call him Cream Puff again, he'll let you kiss his nose."

"...If you get a second cat, can we name it Cream Puff?"

"You're really stuck on this name, aren't you."

"Because it's cute! And, I mean...the first date you took me on we got cream puffs, so..."

"You mean the first date where you were also aware it was a date."

"Yes, I know. I'm as dense as a pound cake. You don't gotta bring it up every time."

"You are, but it's cute, just like why you want to name a cat Cream Puff."

"No guy wants to hear that he's cute, Akira."

"That little smile you just tried to hide says otherwise."

"Oh shut up. I don't have time for this, I've got a Cre- Morgana nose to kiss."

"Don't see  _why_ when you could be kissing me instead."

"Yes, yes, you are the sun and the moon and the stars and I should be kissing you always."

"As long as you're aware of what you're missing out on...and you actually kiss me later."

"Now who's being cute?"

"Shut up and kiss the cat."


	7. Ramune Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't start with "C" this time.  
> (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

Fizzle, fizzle, pop, pop,

Goes his heart when their lips meet

'Cause fizzle, fizzle, pop, pop,

It ends far too quickly 

And fizzle, fizzle, pop, pop,

He smiles a smile so sad it's actually a frown

But fizzle, fizzle, pop, pop,

His insides churn and demand more

Yet fizzle, fizzle, pop, pop,

He'll go back through that portal of darkness

With a fizzle, fizzle, pop, pop,

Back to the Real

Left with fizzle, fizzle, pop, pop,

A Shadow melting into the dark

Only a fizzle, fizzle, pop, pop,

Memory left on his lips

Can't stand the fizzle, fizzle, pop, pop,

'Cause it meant for a moment he was here

Sharing a fizzle, fizzle, pop, pop,

With a fragment of twisted desires

However fizzle, fizzle, pop, pop,

Was only meant to get rid of him

A fizzle, fizzle, pop, pop,

So the Real can have a happy ending

Fizzle, fizzle, pop, pop,

So he can disappear

Fizzle, fizzle, pop,

As unwanted as he always knew he was

Fizzle, fizzle,

Because Shadows are just challenges to be conquered

Fizzle,

And they certainly aren't Real

F

  i

    z

       z

           l

              e

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Then why does it hurt?"


	8. Parfait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ

They were hiding behind a menu.

It was some new parfait place that had just opened up - pink, frilly, cute, and Instagram-worthy. Mishima had practically dragged him there, but as soon as they were seated, he began to look around suspiciously, as if someone were going to swoop in and start laughing at him at any second. He tried to assure him, but Mishima wasn't hearing any of it, displaying at least ten of his different nervous ticks at once.

Then Ann and Makoto walked in.

Ann was hard to miss, in both her looks and enthusiasm. Of course Mishima noticed. He noticed and his ten nervous ticks doubled to twenty.

And now they were hiding behind a menu.

Or at least it started with only one menu. But when Akira received a text in the group chat from Ann bragging about the awesome new parfait place they were at, it became more of a menu fort. At least three separate menus stood between them and the general direction the girls were sitting in. The waitstaff kept looking their way, drawing the very attention Mishima was trying his damnedest to avoid, but he now seemed concentrated solely on Ann and Makoto not finding them.

It was cute, in a frustrating sort of way.

Mishima leaned down behind the menus, beckoning for Akira to do the same. After a quick glance in the girls' direction - they were concentrating on their own menus, but in a normal, holding them in their hands kind of fashion - Akira leaned down and did that same. Under the cover of their menu fort, Mishima's face was incredibly close. Dangerously close. Move-a-few-centimeters-and-whoops-we're-kissing close.

He was talking and talking and suddenly Akira was kissing him.

A quick peck, the lightest brushing of lips on lips; it seemed to be over before it even started. Akira pulled back and Mishima's face was a frozen blank.

He hadn't planned to do it. He had planned to keep his feeling buried for as long as possible. But he was so close and they were in their own little corner of the universe courtesy of Ft. Menu.

He started to apologize and play it off and suddenly Mishima was kissing him.

This kiss was somehow even more brief than the first. This time it was Akira's turn to freeze in place. That had just happened, right? Mishima had kissed him back? From the way Mishima refused to make eye contact, it seemed to be the case. He was mumbling something into his shoulder, the words lost, but the anxiety clear. Akira placed his hand gently on Mishima's cheek, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on his skin until Mishima finally looked up and met his gaze.

This time the kiss was longer. They moved their lips experimentally against one another, the both of them suddenly having to address an attraction they had been trying to bury and weren't expecting to suddenly dig up today. It was exhilarating and unexpected and ended all too quickly when Mishima pulled away shyly. Akira opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone.

Annoyed, he looked at the screen to find it was from Ann. Inside was a picture of the paper walls of Ft. Menu and the message, "what you guys doin back there ;)"


	9. Taiyaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <º))))><

He really wanted to kiss Akira right now.

The bustling atmosphere of the school festival, the relaxing of school social norms as everyone enjoyed the pageantry, the countless young couples that hung on one another and flounced from stall to stall - it seemed like the perfect opportunity to let his inhibitions go and just...kiss his boyfriend.

However, every time the thought crossed Mishima's mind, he would catch one of the other students starring at him. Someone would suddenly stop whatever they were doing and  _stare_. Like they knew what he was thinking about; like they would tell the whole school if he dared to act on his impulses.  _Did you hear? That nobody what's-his-face in Kawakami's class is a fa-_

Mishima shuddered and shut down that thought before it could go any further. It was true he was invisible at school, but that was better than being the center of bullying like back in middle school. No, he could in no way kiss Akira while they were at school, festival or no.

But...Akira wasn't making it easy.

He kept smiling when Mishima pointed out one cool looking stall or another and laughing at the dumb jokes he was making and accidentally(?) bumping up against his arm when the crowds forced them to squeeze together. Mishima felt like every single cell in his body was demanding one thing - stand on your tiptoes and get your lips onto his!

The desire to kiss him only got worse the longer the festival went on. Frantically, Mishima began looking for whatever solutions he could think of.

The haunted house was dark, maybe he could kiss him there? (Except the whole point was that students were hiding in the dark, watching you).

No one would be on the roof, so how about there? (Except Kawakami had caught people up there recently and made sure the door was always locked now).

Okay! Then how about getting lost in a huge crowd? (Except the festival was winding down and the crowds only seemed to be  _thinning_ everywhere).

By the time they settled down in the cafeteria and Akira ran off to grab them some food, Mishima's brain seemed to have only two thoughts - Kiss him, you bastard! vs. But what if people see... Battle! Start!

(Or continue 'cause dammit this has been going on all day and kissing your boyfriend shouldn't be this kind of agony)

"Yuuki? You okay? You kinda look like you want to smack something."

Mishima opened his eyes to find Akira looking at him and smiling, a taiyaki in each hand.

"O-Oh yeah! I'm fine! Just, uh, hungry?"

"Must be one hell of hungry. You seriously looked like you were gonna punch something. Maybe yourself if nothing else came along," Akira smiled but also flashed him a look of genuine concern before sitting down next to him, "Please don't punch the taiyaki."

Mishima couldn't help but roll his eyes as he took the snack from Akira's hands with a quick "thank you". Akira smiled and began to eat his own taiyaki, his eyes drifting out over the people milling in the cafeteria. Mishima told himself to do the same - to think about something else for two seconds - but he found himself staring at Akira's lips. Akira began to nibble on the taiyaki's lips. Great. Now the pastry was getting more action than him.

...Wait.

Hold on.

He could use this.

"A-Akira!" Mishima said, his voice coming out louder than intended and strained by nerves. Akira turned to him, tilting his head slightly in confusion, his mess of frizzy hair bouncing so goddamn cutely with the motion.

Without an explanation, he shoved his taiyaki in Akira's direction, his gaze firm and determined. Akira tilted his head further.

"Uhm...I..." Mishima forced his voice to be a whisper, "I want you to...kiss the taiyaki."

"Kiss...the taiyaki?"

"Y-Yeah. Y'know. Like how you were just kissing yours."

"I...didn't realize I was kissing it? I just kind of thought I was eating it?"

"Then just! Kinda eat this one too!"

Akira stared at him for several more seconds in confusion before realization seemed to suddenly dawn on him. The slow smile that spread across his face gradually transformed him from mild-mannered boyfriend to something...different. Something that got Mishima's blood pounding and his cells screaming louder for that kiss.

"Sure, I don't mind," Even his voice seemed different, more smooth and tempting, "But don't get jealous that I'm kissing the taiyaki instead of you."

Mishima gulped audibly but gave a nod of his head. Without further hesitation, Akira leaned down and put his lips on the taiyaki's, his eyes burning into Mishima's all the while. He nibbled at the sweet pasty and flicked his tongue over his lips, adjusting his head for a slightly better angle before repeating the action, but never once broke eye contact. Mishima felt his mouth go dry and his stomach immediately twist into twenty kinds of warm, fuzzy knots. Yup, nope, he wanted that to be him. He was definitely jealous of a fish shaped pastry.

All too quickly, Akira pulled away from the pastry, giving his lips one final lick. Mishima found himself mimicking the motion. That earned him a smirk.

"Satisfied?" Akira asked, leaning back.

"Not in the slightest," Mishima answered honestly, his brain still in a daze.

That earned him a laugh that made the knots in his stomach tighten again. God he loved him so much. God he wanted to kiss him  _so badly_.

"Finish your food. I paid good money for that. Once you're done, we can go back to Leblanc and I can help you deal with that taiyaki jealousy of yours."


	10. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who read and enjoyed this collection! I know this whole thing was self-indulgent nonsense on my part, but I hope you were able to find some nonsense to indulge yourself in as well. (◍•ᴗ•◍)
> 
> Also, I totally wrote this last chapter so the word total of this fic would be exactly 5,000. That means - with the power of maths - I (technically) wrote exactly 500 words for each chapter.

The kiss is sweet, like sugar on the lip

And Mishima’s heart beats, because he can’t get a grip

On the fact that he’s here, alive and well

No matter what stories the news may tell

And the feel of his body, his weight, his life

Somehow cuts through all the strife

His hands explore his face, curious, perhaps strange

But still Akira’s lips remain

Never breaking contact, never letting go

Because he loves him so

Like sugar on the lip

He wants to let his heart slip

Deeper down down into the well

The feelings that Mishima swore never to tell

But here they all are, laid bare for him to see

A gift, a present, a precious treasure for free

And Akira knows he’s lucky, knows this may be his one shot

To see Mishima when he’s…not

Not hiding, not running, not anxious, not scared,

Not nervous, not hurting, not feeling like a fuck up

All the things Mishima knows he surely is

But maybe, just maybe, he can be his

Like sugar on the lip, he licks it away

Being greedy, refusing to save it for another day

Before he used the Phantom Thieves to fling himself into the sun

They gave him power, authority, and oh was it fun

To watch those below him squirm

Wriggle and struggle and fall like worms

But now…he knows he was wrong

He was still just another face in the throng

But he has the power to change

Even if that’s scary and strange

Yet in one way his obsession stayed

And his heart wouldn’t be strayed

From wanting him

Nothing but him

Only him

He was in love

He was in love

For far too long now

Had been for a long time, and how

He managed to hide it he didn’t know

When in his heart it was a constant flow

Of wanting him

Nothing but him

Only him

Like sugar on the lip, it’s sweet

And fills them with an odd kind of heat

When their lips meet and their hearts melt

And both of them indulge without guilt

In the feeling of loving someone so much

That the patterns no longer matter

That there’s no “right” way

To share a sugar filled kiss


End file.
